ficreationfandomcom-20200215-history
Davis Entertainment
Davis Entertainment is an American film and television production company, founded by John Davis in 1984. Davis's three divisions–feature film, independent film, and television–develop and produce film and television projects for the major studios, independent distributors, networks and cable broadcasters. The company itself has enjoyed a long-standing first-look production deal at 20th Century Fox, although it also produces projects for all studios and mini-majors. Filmography * Predator (1987) * License to Drive (1988) * Little Monsters (1989) * Curiosity Kills (1990) (TV movie) * Dangerous Passion (1990) (TV movie) * Silhouette (1990) (TV movie) * The Last of the Finest (1990) * Predator 2 (1990) * Shattered (1991) * Storyville (1992) * This Can't Be Love (1994) (TV movie) * Gunmen (1994) * Tears and Laughter: The Joan and Melissa Rivers Story (1994) (TV movie) * New Eden (1994) (TV movie) * Richie Rich (1994) * The Hunted (1995) * Waterworld (1995) * Denise Calls Up (1996) * The Chamber (1996) * Daylight (1996) *Courage Under Fire (1996) * Out to Sea (1997) * Asteroid (1997) (TV movie) * Volcano: Fire on the Mountain (1997) (TV movie) * Miracle at Midnight (1998) (TV movie) * Dr. Dolittle (1998) * The Jesse Ventura Story (1999) (TV movie) * Dudley Do-Right (1999) * Little Richard (2000) (TV movie) * Heartbreakers (2001) * Dr. Dolittle 2 (2001) * Behind Enemy Lines (2001) * Life or Something Like It (2002) * Daddy Day Care (2003) * ''Jose Maldonaldo: Bigger, Longer & Uncut'' (2003) * Paycheck (2003) * Garfield (2004) * I, Robot (2004) * Alien vs. Predator (2004) * First Daughter (2004) * Fat Albert (2004) * Flight of the Phoenix (2004) * Nadine in Date Land (2005) (TV movie) * Life is Ruff (2005) (TV movie) * When a Stranger Calls (2006) * Dr. Dolittle 3 (2006) * Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties (2006) * Jump In (2006) (TV movie) * Eragon (2006) * Norbit (2007) * Daddy Day Camp (2007) * The Heartbreak Kid (2007) * Garfield Gets Real (2007) * Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem (2007) * The Express (2008) * Dr. Dolittle: Tail to the Chief (2008) * Garfield's Fun Fest (2008) * Dr. Dolittle: Million Dollar Mutts (2009) * Garfield's Pet Force (2009) * Marmaduke (2010) * Predators (2010) * Gulliver's Travels (2010) * Locke & Key (2011) (TV pilot) * Mr Popper's Penguins (2011) * A Little Bit of Heaven (2011) * Chronicle (2012) * The Blacklist (2013–present) (TV series) * Ironside (2013) (TV series) * Devil's Due (2014) * The Man from U.N.C.L.E (2015) * The Player (2015) (TV series) * Dr. Ken (2015–17) (TV series) * Victor Frankenstein (2015) * Joy (2015) * Timeless (2016–18) (TV series) * Ferdinand (2017) * Game Night (2018) * Alex, Inc. (2018) (TV) * The Predator (2018) * Magnum P.I. (2018–present) (TV series) * Shaft (2019) Upcoming * All of Me (in development) * It Takes a Thief (in development) * Behind Enemy Lines (in development) * The Crow (2019) * Jungle Cruise (2020) Highest-grossing films Category:Companies Category:Production companies